


Kaede & Miu Go To Burger King

by Rat_uwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Burger King AU, F/F, Satire, dont take me seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_uwu/pseuds/Rat_uwu
Summary: Miu and Kaede go to burger king then get married.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Kaede & Miu Go To Burger King

It’s time, it’s 5 P.M. Kaede’s annoying ringtone plays “it’s Miu?...” Kaede is reluctant to answer the phone, a voicemail then plays; “Hey Akamatsu-San, remember we’re going to Burger King together at 5:30!”

Miu was already on her way to Burger King, she was so excited to see Kaede again.

It is 5:30, Miu is waiting for Kaede to walk in, 5 minutes pass she still isn’t here, another 5 minutes pass, Miu is about to give up and leave. Suddenly the bells on the door ring, it’s Kaede! “what took you so long… Kaeidiot!” Miu said while sounding extremely entitled. “I uhh… TRAFFIC!” Kaede says nervously.

The truth was that Kaede didn’t feel like coming but, she didn’t feel like breaking Miu’s heart so she had gone along with it. Miu got Kaede’s attention when she said “What do you want to eat?” “I’ll have a strawberry milkshake” Kaede responds, “no actual food?” Miu said while sounding puzzled. “Nah im okay” Kaede says, “suit yourself!” Miu says arrogantly.

They both order, they hit it off, and get married 15 years later.

THE END... unless?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you god niches for giving me this wonderful idea


End file.
